VicToria Hashanli
by Phoinex Warrior
Summary: Shun and Tori were more than friends, they were childhood sweethearts. but when a tragic accedeint kills 8-year-old Tori, Shun is never the same again. Can a new member of the brawlers bring him back from his near-deadly depression? ShunXMe
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story contains supposed child death. Please be careful.

No one's POV:

"You can't catch me, Tori!"

"No fair! I can't run as fast as you!"

The raven-haired 8-year-old laughed as his best friend chased him through the woods. Tori, a young girl with fire-red hair and jade eyes, called after her friend again, "Wait up, Shun!" Shun stopped and spun around, which caused Tori to slam into him head on. The pair tumbled down the hill, laughing.

When they reached the bottom, they found a picturesque pond. Lily pads and cattails rimmed the edges, while koi fish swam below the surface of the water.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Tori exclaimed. Like you, Shun thought. Yes, he was only 8, but he still thought Tori was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Tori laughed, "of course, idiot!" Shun smiled and asked, "then will you marry me?" he held out a small ring made of wood. It was painted red, with birds etched into it. "Oh, Shun!" Tori gasped, "I love it!"

"I made it for you," he said. She smiled and hugged him, "yes, I promise." Then she whispered in his ear, "I always keep my promises."

Shun grinned. Then, while his guard was down, Tori pounced. "Yes! I got you!" she shouted. "Oh no, you don't!" yelled Shun, and they were back to chasing each other with a light hearted-ness that is lost as you grow older.

That was the last time Shun ever saw Tori.

The next day, she was headed off to school and a drunk driver T-boned the car on the driver's side.

Her mother was killed instantly, and shards of glass buried themselves in Tori's face and neck, before her vision went black.

"Are you Mrs. Kazami?" the officer asked Shun's mother when she opened the door.

Five hours after the wreck, the police had come to notify the friends and families of the victim's.

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Kazami replied. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your friend, Rose Hashanli, as well as her daughter, I'm afraid they've been killed in car crash," said the police.

"NO!" Shun yelled. He burst out from where he'd been hiding behind a door in the hallway. "Tori's not dead! She can't be dead!" he cried.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," the man said gently. "No, you're not! You didn't even know her!" Shun shouted, and ran off to his room.

Shun cried until his throat was sore and his head ached. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out and stabbed with a dagger. The eight-year-old boy just wanted to curl up in a corner, and die.

You can't say I didn't warn ya. But don't worry, It's not done yet!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 1. Even though NO ONE reviewed, some of you did add it as a favorite or alert. So thank you. Takes place in the middle of GI. And here's the next chappie. Oh and I only own Tori and Leo.

No One's POV:

It was the eighth year since Tori died. It was the eighth time that Shun locked himself away in his room, falling into a solitary depression.

"Shun? Shun, are you there?" Marucho called, "Breakfast is ready." Everyone was worried, shun normally got up before everyone else. No one had seen him since last night.

"Go away, Marucho," came the muffled reply.

"He's probably going emo again," said Dan.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Jake.

"Every year Shun locks himself away in his room all day. No one gets in, and he doesn't come out," Dan explained. "Why?" questioned Drago. "Beats me. But when he does come out, his room smells like blood."

The whole group shuddered. Then Fabia spoke up, "sounds to me like he's missing someone he lost. Didn't you say his mother died?"

"Yeah, but he does this every year on the same day. His mother died in July of last year. He's been doing this long before that," Dan replied.

"Hmm. You know, I used to have a friend back in neathia who did the same thing. She would cry her eyes out over a friend she lost a long time ago," Fabia recalled.

"What was her name?" asked Jake.

"She never told anyone. We just called her Kikou (1), because she kept her emotions hidden behind a wall of armor."

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, and a dark figure stepped towards the gang. "Who are you?" shouted Dan.

"I'm looking for Fabia," said a male voice. "Cousin Leonardas!" exclaimed Fabia.

"Who?" asked Marucho. "Leonardas is my cousin, he's from Neathia," She replied. "Indeed. I am a loyal vassal to the Queen and a close friend to Fabia," said Leo. The light faded and revealed another Neathian. "Kikou? Why are you here?" Fabia gasped. The girl looked up her eyes filled with dark determination. "I've had enough of waiting. I wanted to come home. I am not Neathian, I am human. I wanted to come back to earth," said the red-haired, green-eyed, 16-year old.

Shun's POV:

I slid the dagger out of its sheath. I always kept this dagger with me, but not as weapon. I could dimly hear the others downstairs, probably still worrying about me. I didn't care. I only cared about seeing my Tori again. Tori, I had realized long ago that we had been more than friends. Sometimes I still felt her near me; sometimes I had a tiny hope that she wasn't dead at all, which was always tamped down by the cold memory of her and her mother's funerals.

The test of the ancient warriors in the doom dimension hit harder than the fact it was the young version of my mother. That little girl was just like Tori: so sweet that you couldn't help but laugh and such a fierce fighter when it came to her friends. I don't think Oberas knew that when she tested me.

I looked at the dagger in my hand. Could I do this? For Tori? 7 times I'd tried, and 7 times I'd only get a small nick on my neck instead of what I really wanted. Did I love life to much to keep myself from Tori? I felt each of the small scars in my neck from previous attempts. One for each year. Was it time to end this everlasting pain? Or only add a new mark for the passing year? So many questions burned inside me. I had no answers.

Slowly, I brought the knife to my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I noticed I forgot to add the meaning of "Kikou" to the end of the last chapter. It's Japanese for armor. I think. Anyway, thank you to LostImmortalAngel for reviewing! I should probably add that their all staying in Marucho's house. And here's chapter 2!

Shun POV:

Slowly, I put the knife to my neck. I felt its sharp edge barely slice through my skin. I began to, gently; slide it forward towards my vein. Then I stopped. I can't do it! I thought angrily.

I lowered the dagger and growled, "Why? Why can't I do this for Tori?" I looked out my window to the heavens. Was she there? She wouldn't have gone to hell. I know that no god would have sent a girl like Tori to hell. She deserved the best. I didn't. I was too selfish, too fond of life.

_Tori, if you can hear me, help me. I can't be apart from you any more,_ I thought. I was going insane with grief. That's why I locked myself away, so my friends didn't see me like this. There was a knock on the Door. "Shun? There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

No one's POV:

"Wow, so you're actually a human?" Dan asked Kikou. "Yes. I was portaled into Neathia in a freak accident when I was small. I still remember that day with painful clarity," She replied. "Dude, that's crazy," said Jake. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" questioned Marucho. "I can't go to my dad. That would hurt him too much, since I would leave again right away to find my friend."

"Who's your friend?" asked Fabia. Kikou sighed, "I don't know if you know him, but he'd be 16 now, black hair and brown eyes, very fast and wary of his surroundings."

"Like a ninja?" asked Leo. "Yes, his grandfather wanted him to be trained as a ninja when he turned 10. I don't know if he did or not, last I saw him he was only eight," She replied. The gang looked at one another; they were all thinking the same thing. "Is your friend's name Shun Kazami?" Dan asked.

"Yes! Do you know him?"

"Yep. In fact he's here in this house." Kikou grinned, "Please take me to him!" "Sure, maybe you can get him to snap out of his emo trance," said Jake. Kikou looked confused, "what?" "Every year Shun falls into this emo routine. He locks himself in his room and doesn't come out until the next day," explained Drago.

"Yeah, think I know what'll snap him out of it." She said. "'Kay then, follow us," said Marucho, and he began heading in the direction of Shun's room.

When they got there, Dan knocked on the door and shouted, "Shun? There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

At this point you've probably figured out who Kikou is. But if you haven't, I'm not telling. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. Super-duper sorry about the wait, heh heh…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Here's the chapter here's chapter!

"Shun? Someone here who wants to talk to you."

Shun pov:

I growled. Could they not let me suffer in peace?

"Go away," I said. I did not want to talk to anyone, no matter who they are. "Tori…" I murmured. A single tear dropped.

Normal pov:

"Well, sorry, Kikou," said Dan, "he isn't letting us in." Kikou rolled her eyes. "Allow me." She pulled out a kit from her pocket. A lock-picking kit. "I really don't think you can get in there with that," said Marucho, "the locks are state-of-the-art, high-tech-"Click. "-security…" the door opened and Kikou marched in.

"KAZAMI!"

"What the-?" Shun was standing in his room, shocked. A knife, stained red, lay on the bed. He stood staring at Kikou, completely bewildered. And as pale as a sheet.

"t-Tori?" he stammered. _Did Shun just stammer?_ Thought Fabia, _and who's Tori?_

Kikou/Tori walked up to Shun and slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her. "You idiot!" she yelled back. She grabbed the knife on his bed and said, "What is this?"

"A knife." Was the reply. Kikou/Tori's eyes got big. "You're even more far gone than I thought," she said aloud. "Resorting to this. Wow, shun, just…wow."

Shun looked up at Kikou from his position on the floor. "You're not Tori," he said flatly.

"Nope!" Kikou said cheerfully, "I'm her hellion of a sister!"

Shun gave a wry smile. The brawlers shuddered, seeing it. That one expression was one of a man long gone insane, but trying to hide it.

"Rain. This is a surprise. I thought you ran off after-"his voice broke. "Yeah, I did. But not two days later I get knocked unconscious by a low-hanging branch and where do I find myself? Smack in the center of queen Selene's throne room!"

Shun nodded, "so you know what happened to your sister?" "Duh, yeah. Well, I know the story everyone's telling," said Rain.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Rain groaned, "You honestly didn't believe it, did you? You didn't think she was really dead, right?"

Shun blinked. "Rain, believe me, I want Tori to be alive more than anyone, but….she's gone."

"You fool! You've tried it haven't you? And you couldn't do it. Do you know why?" Rain paused for breath.

"Because I'm a selfish bastard who can't let go of life, I know. I came to that a long time ago," said Shun dejectedly.

"Because you know, deep down, that she's still alive!" Rain shouted.

"HEY! Anyone care to explain what's happening here?" exclaimed Dan. He walked up to Shun and helped him up.

"Dude, I'm really confused," said Jake. Rain sighed. "Best start at the beginning. Okay. My name is Rain Hashanli. I'm one of Shun's friends. My identical twin's name is Victoria, but everyone called her Tori. One day at the park we met shun, and Bam! Those two were infatuated with each other. In, you know, that cute little kid way. Well, those two were inseparable, incredibly close. I didn't mind, they never closed me out. Then, eight years ago, it happened."

"What?" asked Marucho.

Shun's head dropped, his eyes dead, "the crash."

-I already typed that sad story once; don't make me do it again T.T-

Fabia's eyes held small tears. Dan and Jake just gaped. Marucho shivered, feeling like he had just heard a ghost story, and Leo (you thought I forgot him!) had a comforting arm around Fabia's shoulders. "So…you tried to kill yourself?" asked Dan, shocked. Shun nodded. "I had no choice. I couldn't live without Tori."

"And you won't have to much longer," said Rain, "I have reason to believe that Tori isn't dead, but missing."

"How do you know?" asked Leo.

"Twin telepathy. It stretches even through dimensions. I can feel Tori's emotions, which isn't a good thing sometimes."

"When is it not good?"

"When she's with shun, or thinking about him. Makes me want to gag." Shun turned a little red, and looked down to hide it.

Rain continued, "Point is: I've been feeling Tori in pain. I think she's in another dimension, but I don't know which. Whatever's happening too her, it's screwing up my connection."

"We have to help her!" Exclaimed Shun. "Hold up there, bird brain. We have a bigger problem now," Rain pointed to where two Gundalians stood on the window sill.

"Crap."

Okay, allow me to explain: my history grade was really low, so my mom took away my laptop before I could post this, and I couldn't get it back for a week! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!


End file.
